13. Okrutne kłamstwo
(czołówka) (w pokoju tajemnic)Max: Cała ta sytuacja z Williem jest mocno podejrzana. Mam nadzieję, że Chris nie maczał w tym palców. (w pokoju tajemnic)Marti: Chyba zaczynam się rozkręcać. Mam nadzieję, że pozbędziemy się szybko świrusów i zostaną naprawdę wartościowe osoby…do takich z pewnością nie zaliczę Sami. Niby jest silna i w ogóle, ale jej „wyjebanizm” na wszystko mnie strasznie wkurza. (w pokoju tajemnic)Claire: Sama już nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje… Dłużej tego nie zniosę! Muszę pogadać z Drakiem! (w pokoju tajemnic)Sally: Hmm…… Hmmmmmmmm…. Co ja mam właściwie powiedzieć? (…) Szkoda mi trochę Williego, ale ta gra jest nieprzewidywalna. Ja na przykład kiedyś odpadłam przez losowanie, hihi. W fast-foodzie Chef: Siadać wszyscy! Dzisiaj mamy owoce morza, więc nie wybrzydzać! Sami: W sumie nawet lubię owoce morza. Marti (do Sami): No wiesz, tak rodzinę zjadać? (w pokoju tajemnic)Sami: Czy mi się tylko wydaje, czy Marti zrobiła się złośliwa w stosunku do mnie? Claire (szeptem do siebie): Drake, musimy pogadać… Drake, chciałabym pogadać… Drake, to pilne!... (Lilly klepie ją po plecach) Lilly: Ej, jedz, bo nic nie zostanie. Claire: Oh! Okej. (…) To już nie jesteś na mnie zła? Lilly: Jak się ogarniesz, to nie będę, jasne? Claire: Próbuję nooo… (wchodzą Drake z Maxem) Claire (próbuje wydusić): Dr-… (Drake tylko spogląda w jej kierunku, po czym siada na swoje miejsce i zaczyna jeść) (w pokoju tajemnic)Lilly: Nie wiem, co gorsze – jak Claire w końcu do niego zagada i zaczną się miziać, jak dawniej czy jak będzie lamentować, że nie może do niego zagadać. Ehh. Ta sytuacja mnie wykończy nerwowo. Lucas: O, ośmiorniczki. Złowiłem kiedyś ośmiornicę, walczyła bestia, skubana. Sally: Ale suuuuper. Vanessa (do Sally): Lepiej dziel sobie trzy razy to, co on mówi. Pewnie złowił jakąś małą, albo w ogóle glonojada czy inne świństwo. Marti (pod nosem): Haha, dobre. (Lucas podejrzanie zerka na Marti) Chris: Mam nadzieję, że smakuje. Połowę z tych rzeczy sam łowiłem. Wszyscy: Jaaaaaaasne. Chris: No…przynajmniej moi ludzie. Nieważne. O 11 widzimy się na placu przed teatrem. Przygotujcie się na łażenie. Max: Już wczoraj się nieźle złaziliśmy przecież. Chris: Haha, wczoraj był tylko trening. Dzisiaj czeka was o wiele trudniejsze wyzwanie. (w pokoju tajemnic)Drake: No mam nadzieję, że nie kolejne zadanie na wytrzymałość, bo ZNOWU się na tym potknę. Niby trenowałem…trochę… (w pokoju tajemnic)Sami: Mam nadzieję, że tym razem będzie naprawdę dobre wyzwanie. To, co było do tej pory, to nuda i flaki z olejem. (w pokoju tajemnic)Jack: Ej no, przecież się staramy! O 11 na placu przed teatrem Chris: Jak miło, że się grzecznie zjawiliście. Lilly: Specjalnego wyboru nie mamy. Chris: Słuszna uwaga. Dzisiaj prawdopodobnie ostatni raz podzielimy was na grupki. Planowaliśmy więcej zadań indywidualnych, ale niektóre zadania grupowe bywają takie fajne, że nie możemy się oprzeć. Vanessa: No dobra, to ja biorę Mar- Chris: Czekaj czekaj. Ja też chcę mieć ubaw. Dzisiaj to ja was podzielę. Lilly: Że what? Chris: Jako że mamy trzech panów, to każdy w osobnej grupie. Zatem pierwsza to będzie Lucas, Sami i Marti. Sami i Marti: Świeeeeetnie. Lucas (do siebie): Czarno to widzę… Chris: W kolejnej mamy Maxa, Vanessę i Claire. Max: Eee, dogadacie się, nie? Vanessa: Dla potrzeb zadania się poświęcę. Zresztą już prawie zapomniałam o naszych kłótniach. Claire: W sumie mi też pasuje… Chris: A więc ostatnia grupa to Drake, Sally i Lilly. Sally: Huraaa! Wygramy! Drake (do Sally): Podziwiam twój optymizm, hehe. Lilly (do siebie): Co za okrutny żart losu…a może okazja? Czas pogadać z tym gościem. Nie będzie mi niszczył emocjonalnie przyjaciółki… (w pokoju tajemnic)Chris: Taaaaak, to jest to, co tygry- znaczy Chrisy lubią najbardziej. Hehe. Chris: Teraz objaśnię zadanie. Będzie się nazywało „Małe okrutne kłamstewko”. Marti: Już brzmi podejrzanie… Chris: I słusznie. Będzie to gra miejska. Dostaniecie wskazówki i zagadki do rozwiązania, by znaleźć (wyjmuje z kieszeni) taką oto cenną złotą kulę, która da waszej trójce nietykalność. Lucas: Czyli nie powinno być problemu, nie? Chris: Oj, nie byłbym tego taki pewien. Pomijając fakt, że „planszą” gry jest caaaaaałe miasto, to mamy jeszcze jeden haczyk. (…) Nie wszystkie wskazówki będą prawdziwe! Max: O kurde blaszka. To jak mamy rozpoznać fałszywe? Chris: Zwykle na miejscu znajdziecie dwie, czasem trzy wskazówki. Czasem wszystkie są dobre, czasem tylko jedna. Wasze wielkie umysły powinny umieć rozpoznać nieprawdziwą, co nie? Vanessa: Ta, zobaczymy. Chris: No i jeszcze uściślając. Nie można przekopywać na oślep. Jeśli zobaczę, że któraś drużyna oszukuje – automatyczna dyskwalifikacja. (w pokoju tajemnic)Lilly: Cóż…samo zadanie raczej może być trudne, zwłaszcza w takiej drużynie, jak ja mam. No ale nie mogę się poddać na starcie! Muszę w końcu też wdrożyć w życie swój plan. (w pokoju tajemnic)Sami: Dobra, przyznaję, że to mnie nawet pozytywnie zaskoczyło. Ciekawe, czy rzeczywiście będzie to aż tak trudne, jak mówi. Chris: Na początek każda z drużyn otrzyma jedną, prawdziwą wskazówkę, żebyście się nie zniechęcali. (każdy z panów bierze po jednej) Drake (czyta): Szukajcie tam, gdzie nerd straci głowę. Sally: Co to jest nerd? Lilly: W skrócie mówiąc to maniak gier, a w tym mieście jedyna miejscówka, gdzie może się zaspokoić, to salon gier. Sally: No to idziemy! (odchodzą) Max (czyta): Cóż za ironia, wszyscy by raczej stamtąd uciekali, a wy tam musicie iść dobrowolnie. Claire: Strzelałabym, że jakieś więzienie albo psychiatryk. (Vanessa spogląda na nią złowrogo, ale Claire nie rozumie, co źle powiedziała) Vanessa: Zapewne więzienie. Jest chyba jedno na skraju miasta. Chodźmy tam, by się przekonać. (odchodzi) Lucas (czyta): 22 spoconych facetów gania tam za piłką. Sami: No to logiczne, że stadion! Marti: Hehe, brawo geniuszu. Sami: Czy ty coś do mnie masz? Lucas: Ej ej, panie drogie. Chodźmy na ten stadion i szukajmy wskazówek. Gadać możecie po drodze. Sami: No okej… (odchodzą) Chris: No. (…) I na cały dzień mam ich z głowy. (przychodzi Chef i przynosi mały telewizorek) Chef: Proszę, możesz tu monitorować ich poczynania. Chris: Oj daj spokój. (wyrzuca telewizorek) Zróbmy sobie dzień wolny. Napracowałem się, by im się trochę zeszło. Chef: Heh, no skoro tak mówisz. Salon gier Sally: O, jest kolejna wskazówka! (biegnie do niej) Lilly: Nawet dwie. Sally: A gdzie ta druga? Lilly: Nooo (pokazuje wielki napis na ścianie sprayem) tutaj. Sally: Faktycznie, hihi. (czyta napis na ścianie) Kulę ma osoba, którą uwielbiasz. Drake: No to to raczej jest nieprawdą. Chris mógłby ją mieć lub Chef, a…no raczej nie jesteśmy ich fanami. Lilly: Bardzo delikatnie powiedziane. Sally: Hmm, no to może ta? (czyta kartkę) Rozwiąż sudoku, a średnia wpisanych cyfr da ci numer budynku, w którym jest następna…wskazówka… Kto to zrobi? Lilly: Ty powinnaś, jesteś z nas najmądrzejsza. (mruga do kamery) Sally: Ojej, no dobrze! Hihi. Ale ja mądra, nawet nie wiedziałam. (przysiada do rozwiązywania) Drake: Ehh. (podchodzi do okna, Lilly postanawia skorzystać z okazji) Lilly: Co taki ponury? Trapi cię coś? Drake: A i owszem. (…) Ale w sumie pewnie cię to nie interesuje. (Lilly ponownie mruga do kamery) Lilly: Ależ co ty mówisz! Możesz mi się wyżalić, żaden problem. Drake: Cóż…ostatnio coraz częściej myślę, by zagadać do Claire. (Lilly sparaliżowało) Trochę jednak tęsknię…nie, bardzo tęsknię. Chyba dalej ją kocham. Chciałbym się wreszcie pogodzić i w ogóle. (w pokoju tajemnic)Lilly: Dobra, sytuacja się skomplikowała. Muszę podjąć szybką decyzję. Jeśli on rzeczywiście do niej zagada, a ona, co oczywiste, też tego chce, to znowu się zaczną pieścić i słodzić i…AAA, to rozwali nasz sojusz, definitywnie! Kombinuj Lilly! (…) Dobra, plan awaryjny. Musimy przegrać to zadanie, a ja postaram się, by Drake został wyeliminowany. Tylko tak Claire będzie mogła skupić się na zadaniu, a nie na tym dupku, taa. Drake: …tylko się boję, co mi odpowie. Co sądzisz Lilly? Spędzasz z nią więcej czasu w końcu. Lilly: Hmm… Odpuść ją sobie. Mówiła mi, że już cię nie kocha i… Drake: Jak to? Ostatnio mi się wydawało, że była zazdrosna i że na mnie spoglądała. Lilly: Bo wiesz, ciężko jest jej być tutaj z tobą w programie. Chciałaby o tobie zapomnieć i nie widzieć cię na oczy. (spogląda w kamerę) Drake: Ale…to wszystko jest…takie porąbane… Sally: Rozwiązałam! To będzie 7! Hihi. Nawet szybko mi poszło. Lilly: Świetnie. Chodź Drake. Drake: Okeeej… Niedaleko więzienia Strażnik (do Maxa): Ej ty, nie uciekłeś przypadkiem z więzienia? Wyglądasz mi na zbira. Max: EEEEEE? ALE JA NIGDY NICZ- Strażnik: Hahahaha, aleś się nabrał. Magia munduru, co? Max (zdenerwowany jak nigdy): Taa, hehe-he-he- Vanessa: Dawaj lepiej wskazówkę. Strażnik: Macie. (rzuca zwitek papieru) Druga jest u drugiego strażnika, ale trzeba mu coś zaśpiewać. Vanessa (do Claire): Zrobisz to dla drużyny? Claire: M-mogę zrobić… (idzie nieśmiałym krokiem, śpiewa coś, strażnik się rozpływa, Claire wraca ze zdjęciem) Macie, szybko poszło. Vanessa: Dobra robota. (w pokoju tajemnic)Claire: Mam trochę chłodniejszy umysł. Drake jest teraz z Lilly, więc raczej nic złego się nie stanie, nie? Jej mogę zaufać, jak mało komu. Max (przeczytawszy): Dobra, to jest mega dziwne – jak ludzie kochają mnie zgniatać, jak wypiją napój… Vanessa: Pasuje tylko puszka, ale jakby patrzeć na to z przymrużeniem oka, to „zapuszkować” można kogoś tylko wsadzając do więzienia, więc to raczej myląca wskazówka. Max: No ale druga to zdjęcie i przedstawia las, którego tu nigdy nie widziałem. (Vanessa i Claire przyglądają się zdjęciu) Vanessa: W sumie racja, dziwactwo jakieś. Claire: Przecież taki obraz wisi w holu w teatrze. Max i Vanessa: Serio??? Claire: Noo… (zawstydzona) Aż sama się sobie dziwię, że pamiętam takie rzeczy… Max: No dobra, ryzykujemy… Przy stadionie Spiker (z daleka): …iiiiiiiiiii świetnie podaje, dośrodkowuje……….GOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!!!! Szaleństwo na trybunach!!! Lucas: Fajnie, ktoś strzelił, hehe. Marti: Szkoda, że nie Sami w łeb. Sami (do Marti): Ej, masz jakiś problem, niedorozwinięta dziewczynko? Lucas: Kurde, ludzie, uspokójcie się! Sami: To ona zaczyna przecież… (zauważa na ziemi stronę z gazety i ją podnosi) Trzymaj. (daje Lucasowi) Idę poszukać drugiej, bo ta dziwaczka raczej tego nie zrobi. Marti: Znajdź sobie najpierw rozum. Sami (pod nosem): No jak ja cię zaraz… (w pokoju tajemnic)Marti: No co? Bycie wredną jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziło. Wręcz przeciwnie! (Lucas próbuje czytać, w tle Sami i Marti się sprzeczają) Lucas: Hmm… (…) Możecie się łaskawie zamknąć?! Marti: Co za dżentelmen. Sami: Właśnie, szukaj lepiej drugiej wskazówki. Lucas: Ale to ty miałaś…a zresztą. (podchodzi pod bramę) Marti (do Sami): I co, chwaliłaś się, że zrobisz wszystko sama, a teraz zrzucasz na biednego chłopaka to? Sami (do Marti): Ciebie chyba naprawdę coś boli…a jak nie, to zaraz zacznie. Lucas: Hmm… (czyta gazetę) Tu niby napisali, że mecz będzie na stadionie Chrisa, ale stadion się nazywa Old Town Stadium… A może. (do Sami i Marti) Ej, może ta zmieniona nazwa jest wskazów- (nie umie ich przekrzyczeć) (…) Marti (do Sami): Dobra, nie chce mi się już dłużej marnować na ciebie sił. (do Lucasa) Mówiłeś coś złotko? Lucas: Taa, chodźcie za mną, bo znam następną lokalizację. Sami: No i świetnie. Przynajmniej ja i Lucas coś robimy. Lucas (pod nosem): Ehh, naprawdę czarno to widzę… (w pokoju tajemnic)Lucas: Wykombinowałem, że skoro nazwa stadionu jest inna, to jest ona wskazówką. W sumie wywiedzenie nas do starego miasta jest w stylu Chrisa. (…) Tyle że z taką „pomocą” średnio mi się widzi wygranie tego zadania. (dochodzą do starówki) Marti: No no, całkiem ciekawa architektura. Fajnie odwzorowali renesansowe kamienice. Sami (do Marti): Pewnie twoja rodzina wszystko zaprojektowała, co? Marti (do Sami): Nie odpowiem na głupie zaczepki. Sami (do Marti): Bo cię na nie nie stać. Marti (do Sami): Kurde, już myślałam, że bardziej wkurzająca być nie możesz, ale… Lucas: Ogarniecie się czy nie? Serio zależy mi na wygraniu tego zadania. (nie słuchają go) Dobra, nieważne… (w pokoju tajemnic)Lucas: Ciekawe, czy moje kłótnie z Vanessą też tak dziecinnie wyglądały kiedyś. (Lucas znajduje kolejne wskazówki, po porównaniu obu odgaduje, że teraz szukać muszą w kinie „Atlantis”, jednak…) Lucas: Dziewczyny!!! Idziemy teraz do kina „Kosmos”, tak jest we wskazówce, ok??? Sami: Dobra, już dobra. (do Marti) Ej, zakład, że tam nie dobiegniesz? Marti: Pff, może i mam drobne ciało, ale wysportowane. Lucas (uradowany takim obrotem spraw): To ja pościgam się z wami. Gotowi? Start! Sami: Hah! Na pewno wygram! (rusza, za nią Marti, Lucas zostaje w miejscu) Lucas (do siebie): Matko, to było prostsze niż myślałem. Naprawdę, kłócące się dziewczyny łatwo się dają podpuszczać. (…) Zatem do kina „Atlantis”. (odchodzi w odwrotnym kierunku) W teatrze Vanessa: No dobra, faktycznie obraz jest. I co teraz? Max: Może to? (wyciąga kartkę zza obrazu) Vanessa (po cichu): Dobrze jednak, że jesteś w mojej drużynie. Claire: A mi wręczyli przy wejściu ulotkę na temat przedstawienia. Vanessa: Ojej, jak wy pięknie wszystko za mnie robicie. (wyrywa obie wskazówki i czyta) Hmm, ulotka jest o przedstawieniu „Piękna i bestia” i ma wielki napis „Bo liczy się wnętrze”. Max (zerkając na kartkę): Haha, a na kartce jest napisane „Uwielbiam zapach świeżego mięska o poranku”. Chris, oficjalnie mnie rozbawiłeś. Vanessa: Czekaj, przecież to ewidentnie sugeruje… Claire: … że może chodzić o punkt chirurgiczny? (Vanessa zdziwiona) No co, może wielkie umysły myślą podobnie? Hehe. (w pokoju tajemnic)Vanessa: Taaaaaaa… Przy budynku nr 7 (owa kamienica jest rozpadająca się i nie pali się w niej żadne światło) Sally: Dobra, zaczynam się bać. (łapie Drake’a za koszulę) Lilly: No co się może stać? Wyskoczy potwór? (drzwi się otwierają i wyskakuje z nich stary dziadek, Lilly piszczy) Drake (do dziadka): Człowieku, nie strasz tak!!! Dziadek: No co, to wy się skradacie koło mojego domu. Claire: P-pan tu mieszka? Dziadek: A co, nie wolno? Lepsza taka chata niż mieszkanie na ulicy. Lilly (otrząsnąwszy się): Całkowicie się zgadzam, no ale daj nam już te wskazówki od Chrisa, dziadek. Dziadek: Wiesz, ja mam imię. Lilly: Nie jestem pewna, czy chcę wiedzieć…..ale jakie? Dziadek: Dobrogniew. Lilly: …nieważne! Daj wskazówki! Dziadek: Pff, niecierpliwa jesteś. (daje jej gałąź i kartkę) Tylko nie ważcie mi się tu wracać. Do mojej świętej samotni! (zamyka drzwi) Sally: Pokaż pokaż! Lilly: Spokojnie… (czyta kartkę) Ał, to bolało? Drake (trochę jeszcze zmulony): No drzewo na pewno bolało to, jak zerwali gałąź. Sally: Hmm… (u Sally trybi) O! Pewnie park! Lilly: No i git, to znowu zapierniczamy 20 minut na piechotę. Sally: Przynajmniej będzie śmiesznie, hihi. (w pokoju tajemnic)Lilly: Jak ja nie znoszę, gdy ktoś ma dobry humor………….kiedy JA mam zły. Uh! (na takich podróżach upłynęła spora część dnia, niektóre wskazówki były bardziej, inne mniej absurdalne, po wielu jednak trudach wszyscy koniec końców zaczęli krążyć wokół kwadratu wyznaczanego przez fast-food, teatr, kamienicę i bank) Późnym popołudniem, na tyłach teatru Sally: Hmmm (czyta) miejsce tylko dla wybranych, choć mniej fajne od „pospolitego”. Jakieś dziwne. Lilly: Kmiń Sally kmiń, też się rozejrzę. (zaciąga Drake’a w otwarte drzwi zaplecza) (w pokoju tajemnic)Lilly: Ehh, Drake stawia opór. Czas przejść do ostateczności. No bo ile w końcu można czekać? Drake: Eee, chcesz czegoś ode mnie? Lilly: Wiesz, ta cała sytuacja jest bardziej skomplikowana niż myślisz. (przyciska go do ściany) Drake (zdenerwowany): A-ale jak t-to? Lilly: Widzisz…owszem, Claire przestała cię kochać, ale…ja się w tobie zakochałam… Drake: EEEEEE? (Lilly go ścisza) Lilly: No bo bardzo mi imponujesz i w ogóle, świetnie grasz na gitarze. Drake: Czekaj czekaj, wszystko mi się już zaczyna mieszać. (w okolicy pojawiają się pozostałe grupki) Vanessa: To musi być gdzieś tutaj. Innego wyjścia nie ma. Max: Kombinujcie nooo. Claire: O, Sally! (macha do niej) (do siebie) Czyli Drake też gdzieś tu jest. Lucas: No, to chyba ostatnie miejsce, skoro wszyscy się tu znaleźliśmy. Max (do Lucasa): A gdzie twoja ekipa? Lucas: Cóż, na razie radzę sobie bez niej. Same utrapienie z tymi dziewczynami. Max: Z Sami? Byłem przekonany, że dzięki niej wygracie. (gdzieś na drugim końcu miasta) Marti: No kurdeeeeee, zaraz się wścieknę. Ile możemy tak krążyć? Sami: To przez ciebie nas zostawił. Tak to byśmy już pewnie znaleźli kulę, ale nieeee, musiałaś się awanturować. Marti: Nie jesteś bez winy. Miałaś mu pomagać i co? Sami: Dobra, skupmy się…ja wracam do kamienicy, walę to. Marti: Tu się z tobą zgodzę. Mam już dość dzisiejszego dnia. (odchodzą) (z powrotem przy teatrze) Lucas (do Sally): No ja wykombinowałem, że to może chodzić o wejście na zaplecze teatru, które służy jako wejście dla VIPów. Sally: O kurcze, faktycznie! (Claire przysłuchiwała się ich rozmowie) Claire (pod nosem): No, teraz mogę odzyskać ich zaufanie. Znajdę tę kulę i wreszcie pomyślą o mnie, jak o godnej rywalce. (idzie w stronę zaplecza) (na zapleczu) Lilly: Po prostu zakochałam się w tobie po uszy. (dalej przyciska go do ściany) Drake: Ale ja…w sumie dalej….kocham Claire. Lilly (pod nosem): Tcht! (do Drake’a) Nie wierzysz mi? (…) To może uwierzysz…jak zrobię to… (zaczyna go całować) (w tym momencie Claire zagląda na zaplecze, widzi Drake’a i Lilly całujących się, spokojna dotąd, choć roztrzęsiona Claire, ostatecznie pęka, słyszymy mocniejsze bicie serca, jej oczy stają się puste, a skóra blada, widzimy migające przebitki na moment, jak Claire, która ostatecznie straciła zmysły, podchodzi do Lilly i zaciska jej ręce na szyi; na zaplecze wchodzi Sally z Lucasem) Sally (do Lucasa): Znajdź mi tu światło, przecież po ciem- (Sally piszczy) (do Claire) CLAIRE, OPAMIĘTAJ SIĘ! (podbiega i wyszarpuje jej ręce z szyi Lilly) Lucas (przerażony): Co jest???? Pierwszy raz słyszę, by Sally wrzeszczała. (reszta wchodzi, szybko orientują się w sytuacji) Vanessa: Też mnie to zdziwiło… (Lilly klęczy i podpiera się ręką próbując łapać oddech, Claire wracają normalne oczy) Claire (ledwo mówiąc): Li-…lly-… Sally (obejmując Claire): Claire, co ty… Max: Eee…nie rozumiem… (pojawia się Chris) Chris: Widzę zgromadzenie, czyżby już ktoś wygrał? (milczenie) Chris: Co to za grobowa cisza? (Lucas stojąc obok szafki z rekwizytami zauważa kulę) Lucas: Tak, znalazłem ją! Sally: Och! Tak myślałam, że tam jest! (pojawiają się Sami i Marti, Chris nie zauważa, że dopiero przyszły) Chris: No i git, Lucas, Sami, Marti, wygrywacie dzisiejsze zadanie. Sami i Marti: Eeee….noooo…..super! (w pokoju tajemnic)Lucas: Ta, dzisiaj mogą się wygrzewać w blasku mojego geniuszu, ale jutro już będą moimi rywalkami. Chris: Lilly, czemu leżysz na ziemi? I czemu wszyscy tak milczycie? Powie mi ktoś, co tu się dzieje? (wszyscy spoglądają na siebie) Chris: Świetnie, no to nic tu po mnie. (odchodzi) Sally (nieśmiało): I co teraz? (Claire wybiega przerażona, Drake dalej sztywny stoi pod ścianą) Max (do Drake’a): Drake, o co chodzi? Drake: Ja…chyba…muszę odpocząć… (wychodzi z ponurą miną) Sami (podnosi Lilly): Ej, dziewczyno, wszystko gra? Co tu się w ogóle stało? Sally: Potem ci powiem… Marti: Właśnie, też chciałabym wiedzieć. Vanessa (szeptem do Marti): Bo widzisz… (w pokoju tajemnic)Vanessa: Ta gra robi się coraz ciekawsza. Najlepsze jest to, że jeszcze nie zaczęłam poważnie mieszać, a i tak dzieją się tu takie sceny, o które bym nawet Hitchcocka nie podejrzewała, hehe. (w pokoju tajemnic)Max: Ta cała sytuacja mnie kompletnie zszokowała. Nie sądziłem, że Claire może być zdolna do czegoś takiego… (w pokoju tajemnic)Sami: Teraz już kompletnie straciłam dobre zdanie o Claire. Żeby dusić własną przyjaciółkę, to naprawdę trzeba być mocno popier*****ym. (w pokoju tajemnic)Sally: Pierwszy raz byłam w takiej sytuacji…serce mnie boli, że muszę zagłosować na Claire, ale sama nie wiem już, co mam o tym myśleć… Ceremonia w parku Chris: Witajcie miastowicze. Dzisiaj wasze zadanie było trudne, nie? Tylko dalej nie wiem, co się stało po południu. Powie mi ktoś wreszcie? Vanessa: Ehh, serio możesz se na kamerach sprawdzić. Po prostu rozdaj monety już. Chris: Niecierpliwa jesteś. Vanessa: A ty dociekliwy zbytnio. Chris: Tak tak, już skończ gadać. Masz dziesięciocentówkę, by się zamknąć. (rzuca) Vanessa: A dziękuję, heh. Chris: Swoje mają już Lucas, Marti i Sami, a kolejna wędruje do Maxa! (rzuca) Drake, dla ciebie też jest. (rzuca) Drake (ponurym głosem): Dzi-dzięki… Chris: Rany, naprawdę coś dziwnego się musiało stać. Wszyscy tacy przymuleni… Przedostatnia dziesięciocentówka dla………………………………Sally! (rzuca) (dramatyczna muzyka) Chris: Ehh, jesteście okrutni. Chociaż nie wiem, co się dokładnie stało, bo milczycie…no ale chyba oczywiste jest dla was, że ostatnia dziesięciocentówka leci doooooooooooo Li- Lilly: Moment! Chris: No kurcze, musisz mi przerywać w takim ważnym momencie? Lilly: Tak, nie wypowiedziałeś jeszcze imienia osoby, która zostaje, nie? Więc mogę jeszcze coś powiedzieć? Chris: No w myśl regulaminu tak…byle nie za długo. Lilly: Jestem potworem… To wszystko moja wina… Postawiłam wygranie tego programu ponad przyjaźń i zrobiłam coś okropnego… TAK, pocałowałam Drake’a! (grupowe westchnięcie) Dlatego właśnie zasłużyłam na to, co mnie spotkało. Claire nie jest niczemu winna! Chris: To wszystko brzmi ładnie i pięknie, ale dalej nie wiem, o co chodzi i chciałbym wreszcie zakończyć tę ceremonię! Lilly: Wiem. (do uczestników) Wiem, że pewnie wykluczyliście Claire dzisiaj, ale ona na to nie zasługuje…nie dzisiaj…dzisiaj to ja okazałam się beznadziejną przyjaciółką…dlatego rezygnuję! Vanessa: Ha! Wiedziałam. (…) Ekhm. Chris (do Lilly): No cóż…dzisiaj faktycznie Claire miała odpaść waszym werdyktem, ale ją uratowałaś. (do Claire) Ostatnia moneta jest twoja. (rzuca, Claire łapie i zaczyna płakać) Lilly: Pozwól, że sama się udam do Autobusu. Chris: Chef znowu będzie niepocieszony, no ale niech będzie. A reszta rozejść się! (Lilly rusza do Autobusu, Claire zrywa się w ostatniej chwili za nią) Sally: Cla-! (Vanessa łapie ją za ramię) Vanessa (do Sally): Daj im pogadać w samotności. Sally: Ojej, no dobrze… Przy Autobusie Wstydu Claire: Lil-…Lilly! Lilly (zszokowana): Chcesz jeszcze ze mną gadać? Claire (zapłakana): Tak…to wszystko…to jakaś masakra… Lilly: Wiem, straciłam głowę. Nie wiem, jak w ogóle mogłam wymyślić coś takiego… Chciałam, by Drake odpadł, żebyś ciągle o nim nie myślała, a wyszło na to…..że tylko bardziej cię zraniłam. Claire (zapłakana): Domyśliłam się, że o to chodziło…ty byś nigdy nie zrobiła mi takiej rzeczy złośliwie… Lilly: Ale i tak wyszłam na idiotkę. Powinnaś mnie teraz znienawidzić!!! (Claire ją przytula) Cl-claire? (zaczyna łzawić) Claire (zapłakana): Ta gra robi z nas wszystkich idiotów…ale ja wierzę, że jesteś moją przyjaciółką…i dla mnie zawsze nią będziesz… Lilly (płacząc trochę): Claire…nie zasługuję na takie słowa…zresztą! (odsuwa ją od siebie) Jest osoba, z którą powinnaś teraz porozmawiać bardziej niż ze mną. Idź i napraw swoje życie. Claire (jeszcze trochę płącząc): Tak zrobię! Lilly: I nigdy przenigdy się nie poddawaj! (wsiada do Autobusu Wstydu; Claire udaje się do kamienicy) W pokoju Drake’a i Maxa Max: (…) więc to o to chodziło. Stary! Po prostu nie jesteś szczery ze sobą i ze wszystkimi! Drake: Wiem przecież…ale co zrobię? Max: Najprostsze rozwiązania zwykle są najlepsze. Po prostu z nią pogadaj. Drake: Po tym wszystkim ciężko mi bę- right|200px Max (stanowczym głosem): Albo k***a teraz, albo nigdy! (Drake przez chwilę się waha) Drake: A dobra! Masz rację! Dzięki przyjacielu! (wychodzi) Max (pod nosem): Heh, przyjacielu… (Drake pewnym krokiem idzie korytarzem, puka do drzwi Claire, ale nikt nie odpowiada, zawiedziony już chce odchodzić, ale odwraca się, a tam Claire idzie z naprzeciwka, oboje stają i patrzą się na siebie) CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI Kategoria:Życie Totalnej Porażki